Rêves de papier
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Quand des mots en appellent d'autres... Ou comment se venger d'une personne qui se déclare par jeu pour se désennuyer sans tenir compte du danger qu'ils courent tout deux, de la gêne engendrée et comment le prendre à son propre piège.. A sa manière... KomuixReever


**Hello ^^ Voici un court OS écrit l'année dernière entre mes cours, comme par exemple était rédigé Reever in Wonderland et The Forbidden Memories et qui ici est là pour faire patienter entre le prologue de cette fic qui m'embêtait et le second OS de la symphonie des mots qui sera long, autant prévenir, et la suite du sacrifice du fou qui a un léger blocage à cause des deux autres cités juste avant (et parce que j'ai du mal avec l'enchaînement de deux scènes tout simplement ) ^^ Mais j'y arriverais, il faudra juste être patient ^^ Je me contente de recopier cette fic courte que j'aimais bien (10 pages écrites ) en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ^**

**Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hoshino sensei mis à part l'idée ^^**

**Voilà ^^**

Rêves de papier

Il eut un sourire. Avant de le jeter en l'air en sa direction. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. L'attendrait-il, ne l'atteindrait-il pas ? L'ouvrirait t-il ou ne l'ouvrerait-il pas ? Comprendrait-il ou ne comprendrait-il pas ? Croirait-il en une énième blague ? Tant de possibilités devant une simple mise en danger. Ce que cela pouvait rendre rêveur... Autant que les yeux bleus d'un scientifique.. Komui rit sous cape. Oh oui, tout cela promettait d'être intéressant. Même si c'était aussi gênant...

OoO

Quelque chose doucement vint percuter son front, le faisant se redresser brusquement . Reever regarda autour de lui avec l'air d'un noyé à qui l'on venait de rendre l'air dans une vaine tentative de compréhension. Avant de se maudire. Et mince. Les deux semaines de nuits blanches commençaient à se faire ressentir.. Et évidemment ses collègues l'avaient laissé s'effondrer comme cela sur ses dossiers... D'ailleurs, ils le regardaient avec compassion en cet instant comme si...Il avait été encore victime du Grand Intendant. Qui d'ailleurs riait avec force. Il comprit instantanément. Et de la même manière, il ne put rester de glace...

« GRAND INTENDANT QJU EST CE QUE VOUS M AVEZ FAIT ENCORE ? » Rugit-il.

Mais cela ne fit que redoubler ses rires et de la main il désigna son bureau. Comme un appel à regarder de plus près le sien.

Un peu interloqué, il baissa les yeux sur son propre bureau. Où trônait en majesté un fin avion en papier, qu'il n'avait certainement pas fait par lui-même de ses propres mains... Qui en tout cas avait l'air d'avoir été fait avec un grand soin. Un très bel avion, il fallait le reconnaître. Le pliage était fait de manière précise et délicate. Comme réfléchie, sûre, préméditée. Étrange pour un simple avion en papier... Et puis d'abord, que faisait-il là ? Et puis subitement, Reever se rappela le léger choc contre son front.

Alors c'était ça... Trop c'était trop...Oh, il allait le payer, ce coup prémédité.. Il se leva, rageur, avec l'intention de le lui faire manger en s'écriant, passant dans l'entrebâillement d'une fenêtre derrière laquelle se déroulait une belle journée d'été à laquelle ils n'auraient pas le droit, à son grand regret :

« VOUS CONNAISSEZ PAS DE MEILLEUR MOYEN POUR ME REVEILLER CRETIN FINI OU FAUT-IL QUE VOUS MONTRIEZ ENCORE A QUEL POINT VOUS ETES RESTE ENFANT ? »

Il sentait en cet instant à présent le regard amusé de leurs collègues. Après tout Komui et lui avaient toujours eu une relation proche du jeu du chat et de la souris. Piquante, constellée de blagues, de soins constants l'un envers l'autre, de crises de folie ou d'ego maîtrisé. Mais pleine de respect et d'admiration. C'était le contrat implicite entre eux. Ils s'empêchaient de devenir fous ou déprimés. Et tous ceux qui gravitaient autour d'eux le savaient. S'en amusaient de leur relation chat-chien, leur amitié haineuse dont le spectacle lorsque le cœur hurlait de détresse arrachait un sourire devant cette complicité évidente entre la folie et la raison qui avaient signé une alliance à la Congrégation. Qui arrachait un rire devant leurs répliques alambiquées, les piques élaborées, les coups fourrés qu'ils se préparaient. Depuis qu'il était là, Reever avait complètement perdu son statut d'adulte toujours sérieux et parfois à cause de Komui il ressemblait à un enfant. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'y avoir perdu au change. Il avait gagné un peu d'équilibre grâce à lui. La joyeuse folie de Komui s'était introduite dans son monde gris et ses veines et y avait amené la couleur qu'il lui manquait. Et un homme aux très beaux yeux d'obsidienne qui semblaient vous sonder jusqu'au tréfonds de votre âme, vous sourire continuellement d'un air mystérieux mais avec l'air de toujours cacher ses propres pensées. Mais jamais ses sentiments. Ses yeux étaient trop expressifs pour se faire. Combien de fois quand ses mots disaient que tout allait bien, avait-il vu ses yeux briller de larmes secrètes et refoulées ? D'où les lunettes, comme il avait fini par le comprendre, avec le temps. Un mur de glace entre le monde et ses sentiments, un peu de distance avec les gens qui l'entouraient chaque jour et qui sans elles verraient tout assurément. Que seule une personne attentive pouvait masque personnifié en deux morceaux de verre. Un homme aux cheveux d'ébène et au sourire ravageur comme chacune de ses larmes et de ses soupirs secrets. Un homme dangereux, indépendant et pourtant attirant, exactement comme un chat aux orbes sombres. Ou un loup. Un homme qui dépassait la compréhension du monde. Qui avait quelque chose de plus à ses yeux que même en pensée les mots ne suffisaient à définir avec précision. Un homme dont personne ne savait ce que Reever éprouvait pour lui. Une chose bien au delà de l'amitié ou du respect.

Un homme qui en cet instant se protégeait de son bras en riant toujours, une lueur d'amusement dans les iris et...une lueur de calcul ? Que venait-elle y faire là ? C'est alors qu'une petite nuance de noir attira son regard un bref instant révélée par un rayon du soleil filtrant du dehors sur l'avion, le faisant suspendre brusquement sa course et ses gestes. Des caractères noirs qu'il n'avait pas remarqués apparaissaient en transparence sous la lumière de ce doux soleil de juillet. Non, il n'avait quand même pas osé faire cela avec un de ses dossiers ? Bon certes, c'était plus écologique de faire cela avec une feuille déjà écrite et cela en faisant une en moins mais quand même... Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il jeta un regard mauvais chargé de sens à Komui. Qui étonnamment avait cessé de rire et suivait chacun de ses mouvements de ses beaux yeux d'obsidienne, une lueur d'attente de quelque chose dans le regard. Comme attendant un signal qu'il était le seul à connaître. Une vision vraiment perturbante bien que très jolie à contempler. Reever préféra s'arracher à sa contemplation de Komui dont ce regard attentif le gênait plus que tout et déplia doucement ce qui fut feuille, malgré le gâchis que c'était tant le pliage était joliment exécuté.

Dedans il n'y avait que quelques lignes, ce qui excluait le document officiel. Et elles avaient été écrites de manière à ce qu'elles ne puissent révéler leurs existences que dans la lumière du jour. Komui avait tout calculé en prévision, en bon génie qu'il était. L'encre crée n'était ni trop marquée, ni trop diluée pour être assez visible au soleil. Le pliage exécuté de telle manière que de l'intérieur rien n'était visible de ce qu'il renfermait. Un travail d'orfèvre, incontestablement pour arriver à un tel équilibre. Et qui montrait à quel point le coup avait été prémédité . Mais quelle en était la teneur, cela, il l'ignorait. Alors il plongea son regard sur l'étendue blanchâtre tranchée par cette encre noire et les quelques mots en anglais qu'elle y traçait de son écriture fine :

« _Si les mots pouvaient suffire pour décrire ce que je ressens, ceux qui se rapprocheraient de mes sentiments serait « Je t'aime » »_

Reever à ses mots choqué, perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du sien, ne pouvant y croire. N'osant y croire. Et pourtant.. Il le regardait en cet instant d'un air très doux. Pas du tout moqueur ou en train de plaisanter. Et sous ses joues de ravissantes lueurs écarlates tandis qu'un léger sourire étirait ses fines lèvres. Avant qu'il n'aille à sa rencontre en lui tendant la main et s'exclamant avec un léger rire :

« Alors Commandant, on ne sait plus tenir sur ses jambes ? »

Sa voix se voulait semblable à l'accoutumée, mais au delà de la lueur d'amusement devant sa réaction, ce qu'il avait cherché à voir, assurément, il y avait bien cette lueur sérieuse dans son regard. Il ne plaisantait pas.. Il ne plaisantait pas... Et Reever ne put que le contempler incrédule. Avant de se sentir gêné par sa « déclaration » et de son regard et de sa proposition d'aide. Il préféra se redresser seul, ses joues virant au parme, tandis que Komui à nouveau riait, ce qui poussa Reever à le maudire mentalement en même temps qu'il entendit autour de lui des réactions étonnées devant sa réaction à cette énième « blague ». Quel imbécile.. Non mais quel imbécile...Se déclarer de la sorte, alors que tout le monde aurait pu le voir...Aurait pu lire sa déclaration...A moins qu'il n'ait JUSTEMENT décidé de jouer avec ce risque et de laisser le destin trancher, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas le moins du monde...

Le tout pour s'ennuyer moins. Et avait fait de Reever un sujet d'expérience. Ce qui venait de ternir la joie qu'il commençait tout doucement à ressentir, le choc écoulé, cette joie qu'il n'aurait certainement pas été capable d'exprimer devant tous les autres de cette même manière désinvolte qu'il avait eu. Et il ne voyait aucun moyen de protester, faire voir que cette manière, même si la révélation en elle-même n'était pas déplaisante, ne lui plaisait pas. Il eut un soupir intérieur avant de reporter son regard vers la feuille source de ses problème. Mais en la contemplant, cette feuille anciennement avion, subitement une idée, se rappelant d'autre chose, se rappelant de ce qu'il ne voulait pas tout à l'heure et qu'il aurait à présent souhaité être entre ses mains s'imposa à son esprit. Qui amena à ses lèvres un mauvais sourire.

Ah il avait osé lui faire cela... Alors qu'il s'attende à des représailles...

OoO

Un bruit mat suivi d'éclats de rire étouffés fit sortir Komui de ses rêveries mélancoliques. Avec un sursaut, il releva un regard vers la source du bruit. La source même de ses rêveries mélancoliques qui se tenait en face de son bureau, une lueur d'amusement dans son regard, un petit sourire sadique et extatique aux lèvres. Un spectacle d'une beauté à ravir l'âme de quiconque le voyant. Gâché par la source du bruit. A savoir une montagne de papiers haute d'au moins 90 centimètres voire même plus. Et l'apparition source du rêve et de tristesse s'exclama :

« Grand Intendant, ces documents attendent votre signature. Et je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de les avoir fini ce soir à minuit ou sinon je m'assurerai que vous ne verrez ni café ni Lenalee à son retour pendant au moins cinq jours. »

Mais si Reever s'attendait à une protestation, une crise de colère, il en fut pour son compte. Komui sans discuter sous ses yeux surpris attrapa la première feuille de la pile sans même la regarder. Et sans même le regarder, il sentit sa surprise. Ce qui amena un sourire à ses lèvres. Après tout il était normal que Reever lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce après cette « blague »...

Et cette paperasse serait certainement un moyen efficace pour oublier sa peine. Pour oublier ce rejet apparent. Cette indifférence de l'homme pour qui la forte amitié qu'il éprouvait c'était transformé au fil du temps en quelque chose d'infiniment plus beau, plus grand, plus précieux. Jusqu'à le rendre indispensable à son cœur. A sa vie. Mais Reever n'avait rien montré de plus que la gêne, la surprise et l'interrogation devant ce geste incongru pour lui. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de lire dans ses beaux yeux impénétrables bleus sur ses vrais sentiments. Car bien souvent ceux-ci ne transparaissaient derrière son moins de telles émotions. Jamais rien n'avait laissé ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui dans son regard. D'où son geste désespéré en plus du fait qu'il s'ennuyait et avait cherché un moyen de chasser cet ennui. Pour arracher à l'instant présent une réaction incontrôlée qui lui aurait fait comprendre ce qu'il en était. Mais Reever ignorant ces faits, croyant certainement en une énième blague ou bien étant trop dégoûté pour réagir, ne pouvait comprendre cela. Il eut un soupir. Que les gens autour de lui interprétèrent comme le signe d'exaspération qu'ils attendaient. Comme ce signe d'une normalité dans son comportement, d'une continuité alors que même à leur échelle, ils sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, différait. Et cela les inquiétait un peu au point de chercher le moindre signe de normalité.

Eux aussi ne pouvaient comprendre ce qui venait de se jouer. Il avait joué et il avait perdu. Et il était normal qu'il paie le prix de son jeu. Avec la paperasse et le cœur lourd rempli d'amertume d'être rejeté. Et les épaules affaissées sous les yeux des scientifiques effrayés de le voir si abattu pour si peu, il se plongea dans ses papiers corps et âme. Dans l'espoir que son propre cœur le serrerait moins.

OoO

« 5 à faire et je pourrais aller me coucher, oublier un temps soit peu cette journée, trouver l'oubli de tes yeux dans le sommeil » Songea Komui en s'emparant de l'une des dernières feuilles de sa pile, en jetant un regard douloureux à l'objet de ses désirs et de ses souffrances. Ledit objet qui était resté là, non loin de lui malgré l'heure tardive d'11 heures du soir et malgré sa fatigue. Ledit objet qui s'était justement endormi, son visage se couvrant d'une expression adorable et bien plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée. Un surveillant devenu inutile à un peu plus d'un titre. D'abord parce qu'il ne s'arrêtait plus depuis un long moment, ensuite parce que son surveillant dormait. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu s'enfuir sans aucun problème dans ses conditions tant il pouvait être discret. Mais pas alors qu'il lui restait cinq feuilles et que son cœur le faisait hurler de la sorte.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait encore plus était ce fait qu'il soit resté malgré tout alors qu'il avait vu ses faits. Certes, il comprenait son manque de confiance en lui au vu de son caractère volatile, mais quand même.. C'était plutôt blessant au fond...

Enfin pouvait-il en vouloir en cet instant à un homme à qui le sommeil telle une parure rare allait si bien ? Non, bien sûr que non, et surtout pas à lui. Il eut un sourire devant cette vision angélique, unique mais défendue. Avant de se replonger dans la lecture et la signature de ses documents.

4 documents et 4 oublis successifs de la situation suivis de petits regards dérobés qui douloureusement ramenaient les ténèbres à son cœur, au bel endormi qui doucement dormait, sa joue appuyée sur sa main gauche, son coude sur la table. Le tout éclairé par un doux rayon de lune perdue en ce monde brisé qu'était leur laboratoire depuis des années. Ce monde en guerre secrète qu'ils représentaient. Il eut un sourire à cette réaction. Comment pouvait-il encore songer à cela alors qu'il près d'avoir fini ? Ah là là... Et exultant à son triomphe proche et sa délivrance tout aussi proche, il s'empara de la dernière feuille. Qui était en majorité blanche à part quelques lignes. Tracées de la main même de Reever. Intrigué Komui plongea son regard sur les quelques mots tracés, une partie de lui s'imaginant que c'était là sa réponse sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer lus avant, cette douce et terrible intuition :

«_ Si je devais définir ce que je ressens,les mots qui s'en rapprocheraient le plus seraient « Je t'aime aussi » »_

Komui à ses mots ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. Avant de tourner son regard incrédule vers Reever que son cri venait de réveiller. Qui lui souriait maintenant d'un air malicieux avant de s'exclamer :

« Ah ben tout de même.. Tu en auras mis du temps...

-Que..Quoi ? S'exclama Komui, son cœur battant à présent la chamade dans sa poitrine à la fois de surprise et de choc, lui toujours aussi incrédule, ne croyant ni ses yeux qui venaient de parcourir ses mots ni ne comprenant sa réaction ni à quoi il se référait tant cela lui semblait impossible.

Le sourire de Reever s'agrandit plus encore à son air perdu tandis qu'il se levait avant qu'il ne s'exclama :

-Tu as décidé de te déclarer d'une manière particulière qui te correspond devant tout le monde ce que moi, je n'aurais pas été près à faire tant c'est gênant et de peur que l'on intercepte mon message. C'était incroyablement risqué et même un peu humiliant en jouant sur ma réaction comme tu l'as fait, en m'usant comme instrument pour te désennuyer. Alors j'ai décidé de me déclarer d'une manière qui m'est propre tout en t'embêtant comme tu me l'avais fait. J'ai simplement joué ton jeu et ainsi t'es fait faire de la paperasse.

-Mais... »S'exclama Komui toujours aussi perdu, flottant dans un étrange chaos de mots qu'il venait de lui dire et qui n'avaient pas encore de sens. N'osant y croire.

Mais la suite de ses mots mourut dans sa gorge alors que Reever le rejoignant, effleura tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts en murmurant avec douceur :

« Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser ainsi, sans réponse ? Que j'allais encore te laisser souffrir en silence, une fois de plus ? Chacun de tes soupirs et de tes cris silencieux, je les ai entendus et chacun d'eux me fendait le cœur en attendant que tu trouves le message. Plus d'une fois j'ai failli me lever et te prendre dans mes bras. Comme cela, d'un seul coup. Ce que j'aurais fait si tu me l'avais dit dans un lieu où il y avait moins de monde... »

Son regard était sincère et pulsait d'amour à son encontre qui ne cherchait plus à se dissimuler comme un voile que l'on avait retiré et qui le dissimulait jusqu'alors quoique qu'extrêmement gêné et légèrement agacé assurément en se rappelant la scène précédente et ce qu'avait fait Komui de ses propres sentiments... Ce dont assurément il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, et voir légitime sa vengeance, après tout après avoir joué avec lui de la sorte... Et puis hors sa vengeance... Ses mots et sa sincérité eux mêmes...Ne pouvaient le laisser indifférent, l'ébranlaient, réveillait son cœur éprouvé qui le submergeait à présent ne lui amenaient que désaltération de sa vue et de son ouïe. Ses mots. Son regard. Ses gestes. Il se trouva muet d'un coup,les mots refusant de s'élever en le doux air, submergé et prisonnier en son émotion réveillée, cette émotion inespérée, cet étrange déferlement de joie qui n'osait encore y croire totalement et qui pourtant lisait en son regard qu'il pouvait abandonner de désespérer de ne se voir jamais retourner ses sentiments.

Il ne pouvait plus que le contempler éperdu, se sentant étonnement bien alors qu'un étrange sentiment d'allégresse commençait à se répandre en lui-même, l'emplissant d'un sentiment qui s'il ne savait être le bonheur, en avait au moins les couleurs... Sentiment que semblait partager Reever silencieusement comme l'attestait son sourire tendre qui adoucissait encore un peu plus ses traits déjà sous ses yeux d'une douceur infinie. Puis il murmura moqueur, caressant la joue de Komui du bout des doigts, léger souffle d'amour qui va chercher doucement quelques étincelles et qui provoqua chez lui un doux frisson :

« Alors ça va mieux ?

Mais cette fois-ci, il était bien trop proche de lui... Ses sentiments bien trop éveillés pour qu'il le laissa s'éloigner de lui...Subitement il reprit conscience avec la réalité. Et ne voulut pas laisser l'occasion à Reever de reprendre pied dans la réalité et qu'il s'écarta, car tous deux dans un endroit où qui sait n'importe qui malgré l'heure pouvait entrer. Aussi passa t-il un bras dans sa nuque et l'attira t-il contre lui pour l'embrasser. Baiser qu'il lui rendit, sans hésiter un instant,embrasant un peu plus encore son cœur avant que résolu à répondre à sa provocation il ne s'exclama contre ses lèvres, cherchant à l'amuser et à signer ainsi la fi de leur vengeance, la fin de leur amitié haineuse pour quelque chose de plus grand et puissant qui menait il ne savait où encore mais qu'il sentait infini et vibrant de promesse comme une nouvelle aube :

« Bien mieux maintenant que je sais... »

Et il sut qu'il obtint ce qu'il voulait quand Reever éclata de rire avant de se laisser enlacer plus près encore et de l'embrasser à son tour, lui faisant peu à peu oublier toute rationalité, faisant sans se rendre compte son cœur battre plus fort plus forte encore, lui donnant plus envie encore de le tenir contre lui et ressentir cette plénitude encore et encore sans fin ainsi lovés l'un contre l'autre. Heureux et tranquille un une nuit d'été. Et deux papiers à présent l'un à côté de l'autre clamant leur amour à la lune qui doucement les protégeait de ses rayons argentés. Les amants autrefois amis ennemis et qui à présent laissaient leurs cœurs se rejoindre enfin, des amants dont leurs mots tremblants et plein de retenue dans les manières de se le dire s'étaient appelé l'un l'autre et incarnaient à présent un rêve qui fut de papier.

**Et voilà cet Os recopié en deux jours (ouf dis donc XD ) Il est un peu différent de ce que je fais actuellement, je m'en suis rendue compte en le recopiant, beaucoup moins dans la psycho que tant d'autres de mes travaux, mais j'espère que ce petit Os sans prétention vous aura plu ^^**

**En tout cas il est petit sur mon PC ouah, miracle XD**

**Et si jamais cela vous intéresse, j'en ai un autre des Os, impliquant un pari entre Komui et Reever, voire quelques autres comme une créant puis rompant (oui pour une fois je vais parler de rupture, cela change XD ) une relation assez étrange à première vue et qui elle sera en deux parties (la première partie fait partie de ces fics que j'écris à la fac actuellement XD).**

**D'ailleurs, au cas où cela intéresserait quelqu'un, les fics que j'écris de la sorte sont The Forbidden Memories of Their Bloods (actuellement au chapitre trois et dont je vais quand je pourrais recopier avec tout ce que j'ai à écrire, les fics qui viennent hanter mon esprit... le long chapitre deux ), Reever in Wonderland (c'est comme cela qu'au moins quatre chapitres sont nés au début, dont les trois premiers plus celui sur Miranda ), une série d'Os plutôt liés ensemble qui s'amuse à imaginer d une histoire entre Komui et Reever, de la rencontre jusqu'à leur mise en couple (actuellement jusqu'à l'Os 3) , l'os avec une relation étrange et une fic post guerre dont je vais peut être recopier le premier chapitre... **

**D'ailleurs, j'en ai encore eu des projets, mais, et pour une fois cela change, le projet envisagé n'écrase pas les autres en mon esprit et c'est OUF... (j'en ai pas moins de trois en cours entre Silent Hearts que vous découvrirez bientôt, His Favourite le oneshot second de la Symphonie des mots et le Sacrifice du fou alors si en plus j'en avais eu un quatrième.. Mais alors là on était pas sorti de l'auberge XD Ni vous ni moi ^^ ) **

**Si jamais cela vous dit, ou que vous voulez que je vous en parle plus, ma boîte mail est ouverte **

**Voilà sur ce bonne soirée, et review ? ( j'aime les reviews, je les adore.. Mais je ne ferais pas de despotisme reviewesque.. Promis ^^) **


End file.
